


Closer

by A_summer



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: Chapter 31





	Closer

Chapter 31

疼。  
这是哈利有意识后的第一反应。  
真他妈的疼。  
这是第二反应。  
就好像被伍德扔进魁地奇场疯狂训练了三天三夜一样。  
不，比那还要难受，那只是身体上的疲倦，现在这种感觉简直是撕心裂肺般的疼。  
哈利缓缓睁开眼睛，适应着房间的光亮，大脑由一片空白慢慢清醒起来，顿时，记忆如潮水般涌来。  
艾妮……然后是热，要命的热……马尔福……他们接吻，相拥，来到浴室，再来到床上……轰，哈利的脑子炸了。  
梅林！我……我竟然和马尔福……  
哈利的脸色有些惨白，胸前密密麻麻的吻痕还有身体上无法忽视的痛楚都真真切切地提醒着他，这不是一个梦。  
身旁的金发少年还未醒来，安安静静地趴在那里，脸埋在枕头里，让哈利无法一探究竟。  
那个女人……竟然给我下催情剂！  
哈利张了张嘴，有些口干舌燥。他就坐在床上，一言不发，内心却在剧烈的斗争着。  
这只是一个意外。哈利想，他们都没有充足的理由和彼此交合，这是一个错误。  
阳光太刺眼了，哈利有些头晕。  
再者，他不应该趁人之危，他明明知道自己中了药，神智不清，怎么就这么……要了自己。  
好吧，哈利，趁现在，男孩还没有醒来，还有机会纠正这个错误。  
哈利的手摸索到自己的魔杖，紧紧握着，深吸了口气。  
只要一个“一忘皆空”，再悄悄地离开，他永远也不会记起昨晚发生了什么。  
来吧哈利，你知道那个咒语的，你知道的。  
魔杖指着熟睡的男孩，哈利紧咬着双唇，咒语到了嘴边却一个字也吐不出来，握着魔杖的手竟然在颤抖。  
“哈利，放开我，我去给你放水……”  
“乖，泡会水你就会舒服起来的……”  
“哈利，你自己泡一会……”  
“哈利，看着我的眼睛，我是谁……”  
“哈利……”  
不知道为什么，昨晚明明中了药意识都不清醒，此刻记忆却格外的清晰。  
他曾试图用别的方法帮助自己，一次又一次，结果都被自己打断。  
哈利记得自己说：“德拉科，我要你。”  
梅林的丁字裤！自己怎么可能说出这种话！哈利的脸庞有些发烫，记忆却更清晰了一些。  
昨天晚上，德拉科的眼睛里，除了情欲，还有疼惜，温柔，爱怜……  
将胸口中憋着的那口气吐出来，哈利放下了拿着魔杖的手——  
这是两个人的事情，我不能一个人做决定。  
本应熟睡的金发少年微不可察地勾了勾唇。  
哈利看着一室的凌乱，掀开被子想要下床，却在下一秒变了脸色。  
天杀的马尔福！疼死老子了！  
看着身旁依旧“熟睡”的人，哈利咬牙切齿，伸出脚，瞄准目标，猛地一踹。  
“砰”！三分！  
一声闷哼，掉到地上的德拉科“悠悠转醒”，装作一脸迷茫的看向哈利，眸子也渐渐清明，俨然一副刚睡醒的样子。  
“哈利？”  
人生处处都是戏，媳妇全部靠演技。  
“槽！你他妈就不知道节制点！”疼死了知不知道！  
一脸懵圈的德拉科突然发出了愉悦的笑声。  
“嗯，抱歉，下次我会留意的。”  
哈利的脸更黑了。  
神呐！这世上怎么会有这么厚颜无耻的人！  
……  
其实，德拉科早就醒了，或者说，一夜未眠。  
在疯狂之后，德拉科其实很害怕。  
第二天哈利会以一种什么态度面对自己，仇恨，淡漠，还是绝望……  
哪怕只是想象一下那双翡翠的瞳孔里流露出一丝恨意，德拉科都仿若窒息一般。  
于是，德拉科选择了逃避，他装睡，让哈利醒来面对这一切，他把主动权交到了哈利手中。德拉科用神识关注着外部的一切，当那根魔杖直指自己时，德拉科的心一点一点的沉下去。他想，他会选择利用大脑封闭术防御这一击，但他也会顺遂哈利的意愿，装作出“一忘皆空”的样子。  
还好，还好，他的救世主果然没有令他失望。  
此刻，两人都坐在床上，沉默的有些可怕。  
突然，哈利问道：“今天不去上课没关系吗？”  
“嗯，我用多丽丝请过假了。”  
“哦……”  
然后又是死一样的寂静。  
“哈利……你……”德拉科皱着眉，盯着男孩，“你恨我吗？”  
闻言，哈利侧了侧头，甩给他一个眼神，“嗯”了一声。  
马尔福少爷的心情顿时又不明媚了。  
坐起身暗自忧伤的德拉科并未注意到哈利已经缓缓凑到了自己跟前，近得快要贴在一起了。  
“恨不得杀了你。”哈利低低地说道。  
德拉科被这么近的声音吓了一跳，抬起头，四目相对。  
哈利跪在床上，只穿了一件刚刚从地上捡起来的白衬衫，伸出手臂环上德拉科的脖子，黑色的头颅来到了德拉科的脖颈。  
温热的呼吸喷洒在德拉科微凉的皮肤上，哈利柔柔印下一吻，德拉科呼吸一窒，感受到贝齿在自己的肌肤上摩挲。  
“你说，我咬断你的喉咙的话，你会不会死呢？”  
语毕，哈利果然咬上了德拉科的喉结，比起话语里的威胁，这更像是一种挑逗。  
几番逗弄，哈利直起身来，俯视着德拉科。  
德拉科白皙的皮肤由于激动已经泛红了，哈利就这么环着德拉科的脖颈，吻了上去，缠绵不休。  
德拉科环着哈利的腰，不住地回应着。  
就算是杀了我，只要那人是你，又有何妨呢？


End file.
